


Band-aid for a Kiss

by Robot_Reni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Times, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Kisses, little brothers and big brothers, sora is a crybaby, ventus is a crybaby, ventus wants to have morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot_Reni/pseuds/Robot_Reni
Summary: Ventus gives into his darker urges.
Relationships: Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Band-aid for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocoacabbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoacabbage/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first published fic, so please enjoy it. If you're shy, you can paste this into an incognito tab and read, leave kudos, and comments as a guest. Please mind the tags. For minty, who's always been so nice and was the friend to help me truly be myself and have fun in Kingdom Hearts. I hope you enjoy this and that we can both finally be happy with big brother Ven.

“I can’t believe you got into a fight at school.” Ven scowled down at Sora, griping the forearm of the squirming 6 year old as Ventus marched them out of Sora’s school and to Ventus’s car. 

“It wasn’t my fault! Riku was being a jerk, and he made Kairi cry! I had to help her, it wasn’t fair.” Sora’s lower lip trembled, close to crying as his big brother heaved him up into his car seat. 

Ventus groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes- being called in the middle of his shift to come pick up his little brother from school was already stressful, but the added worry of Sora crying in his car was too much. He hated when Sora was upset. “Hey, hey, I know, and I’m glad you helped your friend! I just.. I just wish it hadn’t meant you getting so hurt, okay?” Ventus rubbed a gentle thumb over Sora’s cheek, frowning at the bruise blooming there. He didn’t let himself touch Sora for long, retreating as soon as Sora’s eyes dried. 

“I’m even more surprised Riku did this to you.. you two have been best friends for years.”

Sora bit his lip, fiddling with his seatbelt as Ventus clicked it shut around him. “Riku just pushed me away. I fell into a chair and hit my face and then on the ground! It really hurt.. but I’m glad I got Riku to stop.”

Ventus shook his head as he climbed into his own seat, cranking the old Ford and twisting in his seat to back out of his parking spot. He didn’t let himself think too long about Sora clinging to him as he cried, or the way he had run to Ven as soon as he had stepped into the nurses office to pick him up. The drive home was only a few minutes, but he wanted to clean Sora's cheek and knees ASAP, and get some food into him too. Already, he could feel his irritation fading; he could never stay upset with Sora for long.

“Second bathroom, okay? I’ll be there in a second with the first aid kit and a snack. Shirt off!” Ventus yelled over his shoulder as they came into the house as Sora trailed behind him and shuffled uncomfortably on his scraped knees. 

“Can I have an orange?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get you one, just go to the bathroom!” 

Sora was fighting his shirt when Ventus walked in, arms flailing and brown hair poking through the hole of the shirt that wouldn’t go over his head. “Pfft, stand still for a minute little guy. Aaaand.. up! There we go! Freed you from the shirt beast.” 

Sora laughed, his first in hours, bright and clear. His fluffy hair and smile made Ventus’s heart twist, and he firmly locked his eyes on Sora’s, careful not to let his gaze drift down to a little waist and smooth tummy.

“You ready for some nurse Ven? Show me all of you boo-boos, please.” 

Soras arms lifted, twirling as he spun to show his back. “It hurts here.. and my knees. I think I hit it on the ground.” 

Ventus smiled weakly at his little brother's back, a cold pit sinking into his stomach. His oldest fear, creeping up again, when all he should be worried about was his little brother being hurt.  
“It’s a little red.. I’m going to see if you have a bump on the back of your head, okay? I’ll be careful.” Ventus let a hand curl into soras soft hair, carefully ghosting over his little head to feel for bumps and cuts. Sora flinched, letting out a little “ow!” as Ventus hit a sensitive spot. Ventus frowned, carefully drawing back hair to reveal a crusted over cut. “You’ve got a little boo-boo, I’m going to put ointment on it and clean it. It might sting a little.” 

Ventus rubbed an alcohol wipe over the cut, whispering apologies as Sora whined, smearing antibacterial ointment over the spot. Ventus grabbed sora by the waist to pull him back into his lap, kissing the back of his head as he hugged his little brother. “Hey, that wasn’t so bad was it? Only took a few seconds. We only have a few more, and then we can watch some tv together. Do you want your orange now, since you were so good?” 

Sora nodded, brightening at the mention of his favorite snack. He set himself to carefully peeling the clementine apart as Ventus stuck band-aids to his scraped up shoulder. He hummed happily as he ate it, sweet slices popped in his mouth one after the other. “ments, ooyou wan on oo?” 

Ventus, in the middle of stripping Sora of his shoes, paused to laugh and open his mouth. “Yes, please!” 

Sora’s sticky fingers pushed a slice into Ventus’s mouth, grazing teeth and a tongue, seemingly determined to shove the orange as far back as possible. Ventus spluttered and pulled back, trying not to bite Sora or gag, but Sora’s hand just followed him. “Sora- Sora no! Thats icky!” Ventus burst into laughter, desperately giggling as he batted away Sora’s hands. 

Sora just laughed harder through his orange, spitting juice as he fell onto his brother. His clumsy hands tried desperately to shove the orange slice into Ven’s mouth, but Ven swept up both hands by the wrist, pulling them apart to make faces at Sora.

“Ahah, I’ve got you! Watcha gonna do now, huh? Can’t make me eat that orange anymore little man! Looks like you’re gonna have to eat the whole thing by yourself.”

Sora shrieked dramatically, wiggling like a madman in Ven’s lap as he tried to free himself. “Noooo! I want you to eat it, it’s your slice!” Ven shook his head, carefully ignoring the pressure in his lap to lean forward and plant a kiss on Sora’s forehead. “Not right now! We still have a few more boo-boos to fix, okay? How about you eat that slice and I’ll stick a kiss on these.”

Sora acquiesced with only a small protest, Ventus releasing his wrists to quickly paste band-aids onto soras lightly scraped side and knees, careful to touch as little of his skin as possible and ignore the rush of heat at Sora being so close. Sora yelped as he nearly fell, Ventus rising too quickly for him to compensate. He blinked up at his brother, nibbling on his last orange slice. “Are we gonna watch TV now Ven?” 

Ven smiled at him, picking up the discarded shirt to drop it in Soras lap. "Yep! You get dressed and we can watch in my room. I’ll go get the show started.” 

Sora nodded, already tugging the shirt over his pudgy tummy, brown hair popping through the head hole and springing back into place. “‘Kay, I’ll be fast!” 

It was nerve-wracking, being around Sora like this. As Ventus puttered around his room, where the TV was kept, he found his hands sweaty and his neck hot under his collar at the ghostly sensation of his baby brother's skin under his hands. Their parents would still be away for another week- he had been so proud of his self control before now, gone a whole five days without any untoward gazes at his sweet brother. “Fuck-” Ventus cut the curse off short, breathing deep to calm himself. He can do this- he’s just a normal brother and he can control himself. No matter how much his urges choke him from the inside out. 

By the time Sora padded in, Ventus had pulled his sleeping shirt on and had the TV queued up and blankets pulled back. It was easy to forget his anxiety and slide in next to Sora, the gentle sounds of the show intro blanketing them. Sora was small and warm next to him and Ventus pushed back guilt at his hands pulling the kid closer until he was nestled against Ven’s neck. One of Ven’s fingers traced slow, tiny circles on Sora’s exposed hip. Sora shivered against him, eyes glued to the dancing lights on the screen but unable to ignore the solid warmth of his brother, the teenage smell and security that Ven always carried with him. 

Ven’s hand was heavy, almost hot where it was rubbing him, and he felt himself blush as he tried to concentrate on his show. This was harder to do when Ven’s hand suddenly slipped an inch higher, just barely grazing the soft pudge of Soras side. It made Soras tummy clench weirdly, and he whined softly. “V-Ven.. That feels weird.” 

Ventus could barely hear Sora over the thumping of his own heart, pulse roaring in his ears as he stroked that tiny inch of skin, so hot that it was scorching him- but no matter how much his conscious yelled at him, he didn't drag his hand away. Sora was finally all his, their parents away and Sora now so reliant on Ventus that it made him hard just thinking about it. “It’s.. it's okay, Sora. Just watch the TV, okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer, driving forward before he lost his nerve and his common sense returned. He turned his head, breath shaky as he buried his face into Sora’s neck, ignoring the way it made Sora jerk as he nuzzled at the skin there. Sora’s smell was entrancing- he still smelled like a baby, sweet and clean, something Ven treasured for years. Now, he breathed in deep, holding back a moan. 

His hand stopped rubbing now to squeeze, humming a little agaists Soras neck as he massaged the smooth flesh under his palm. “Sora.. you’re so soft...” Sora was shaking under him, bright red and starting to squirm a little at the way Ven was touching him, so new and making his insides twist up. He couldn’t understand why Ven was touching him, why he was being pulled under his big brother until Ven was caging him in with his arms, smiling weakly at him. Sora stared up at his brother, shirt hiked up above his stomach and panting slightly, one of the band-aids on his side starting to come loose from the friction. “What.. what are you doing?”

Ven almost started laughing. God, what was he doing? This was insane. He should stop, right now, pretend it didn't happen and maybe he would be lucky and Sora wouldn’t remember this and hate him. He collapsed onto Sora, shuddering in a breath as he let his cheek rest on his brother's small chest. That smell again, and the way Sora was looking at him-so concerned, loving, never suspecting the things his older brother wanted to do to him. Ven was weak, and a terrible older brother. Too weak to protect Sora from himself. He twisted to smile up at his brother and rub at the band-aid there. “Sora, do you want to try something new?”

The six year old frowned at him, still warm and red in the face. He felt weird, and Ven’s face on his bare chest was strange in a way he couldn't articulate. But.. it was his brother.. And he loved Ven.. so he nodded slowly. “Um, okay? What is it?” Ven smiled at him, hands returning to run up and down Sora’s sides. 

“It’s a grown up game. Most people don’t play it until they are my age, but I think you would like it. I promise it will feel good, okay?”

Sora squirmed under Ven’s hands, almost dizzy with the attention being pushed on him. “I.. I guess..” He gasped when Ventus suddenly surged up, cradling his head and nuzzling his face. He heard Ven mutter his name before suddenly he was kissing Sora. Sora gasped, jerking and whining in confusion at the lips moving gently against his. Ven was so heavy on top of him, nearly crushing as he pushed harder for Sora to open up for him.

Sora tasted so good, so soft and warm under his own lips. Ven never wanted to stop kissing him, never wanted to taste anything other than this sweet flavor. He licked into Sora's mouth slowly, and it was small enough that it was easy to reach the very back and gently explore every inch. When he finally pulled back, they were both panting, chests heaving. Sora gasped up at him, lips ruddy and swollen. “That- that was good, right? Now that you know how to play, do you wanna try?”

“I- um... Okay!” Ven smiled, a nervous laugh bubbling out of him. “You gonna beat me at my own game little man?” Sora nodded seriously, brows scrunching as he tried to compose himself and made grabby hands as he wiggled up the bed until he was sitting. Ven sadly pulled back, sitting and facing Sora as he perched himself on a pillow.

“Come here, please?”  
“Oh! Of course.”  
Ventus scooched forward until he was right in front of his brother. 

Jittery with nerves, Sora reached out hesitantly and carefully braced his hands on his brother's chest, eyes flickering to and from Vens as he leaned in until they were inches apart. Ventus, eyes hazy, smiled at him and nodded. Closer, closer, and- Ven moaned, hands coming up to frame Sora’s tiny face as his little brother kissed him, open mouthed and poking his little tongue into his brother's mouth. Ventus pulled until they were toppiling back, Sora straddling him, hands pushing at Ven’s pecs. Ven let his hands wander down, ghosting over his back until he reached Sora’s waistband, toying with the soft skin running along the elastic.

Every touch he made, Sora flinched, gasping into his mouth, so overwhelmed with the touch on both sides it makes him dizzy. He was so little and this was so much, all new things and touch and feel all around him. He whined, reaching up with small hands to bury his head and hands into Ven’s shirt, so big that one arm could cradle all the way around him. Ven scooped him up, sitting to pull sora into his lap and hug him. He ignored the soft weight in his lap to mutter apologies into Sora’s hair, suddenly drowning in guilt. He let his brother curl into him, petting his back and kissing his ears gently, letting the baby smell of his brother envelop him.

“Too much, sweetie? We can slow down if you want...”  
“No! No, no, I said I would! I can do it, I promise.”  
Ven squeezed the cheek in his grip, selfish and hungry. “Yeah.. you did say you would.”

He had no time to react to his pants being pulled off, but Sora gasped when he was dropped onto the covers. Ventus was suddenly looming, caging Sora under his arms, staring at the child under him. Sora suddenly felt frozen, trapped by his brother’s gaze and flinching away when a hand ran up his legs, gently thumbing over his inner thighs. “Ven-” 

“Sora. Just.. It's okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Ven was on him, and the hand on his thighs pulled his legs apart and left him exposed to his brother’s gaze. He stared, hands fumbling to pull Sora’s underwear off, his breath catching at the sight. It was like gravity pulled him down until he was on Sora, mouthing on his cock, licking the tip and taking the whole of it in his mouth. Sora nearly screamed, pushing at Ven’s head as he jerked and tried to get away from the overwhelming sensation of sucking and licking, so hot that it made his whole curl up around Ventus’s head as he wailed. Ventus moaned, sucking even harder and pushing Sora flat against the bed as he let himself sink into the soft skin and sounds of his baby brother. 

Fat tears rolled down his cheek as Sora shook under Ven, paralyzed and unable to do anything but croak Ventus’s name as he begged mindlessly, mind thrown into shock and helpless to understand what was happening other than that is was too much, more than his body and heart could take without breaking down. Ven ignored it all, Soras gasping his name through cries so intoxicating that he just sucked harder, hand fondling the coin purse under his dick at the heady flavor. Sora tensed, head thrown back, suddenly silent as orgasm rocked his body and let him gaping soundlessly at the shocks of pleasure running over his too-small frame. He collapsed, mewling, limp as Ven pulled off and pulled him down the bed to kiss again, whining as he grinded against the bed, licking Sora’s cheek desperately as he reached to unzip himself. 

Ventus pulled Sora’s legs into his lap as he sat up, stroking himself as he thumbed over his brother's lips, searching Sora’s glazed eyes and heaving chest for anything that would tell him to stop. Sora seemed barely conscious, still gasping and trembling from the aftershocks of his first orgasm being ripped from him with no warning as he lay like a doll on the bed. Ven started to cry even as he fucked up into his own fist faster, unable to make himself ruin Sora further but desperate to cum on his little brother. He parted Sora’s lips and pushed his thumb into his mouth, moaning at the feel of his tongue under his finger, pushing another finger in and moving them in and out, fucking his mouth until Sora was drooling and gasping around his fingers. Ventus grew harder and tightened his grip as he imagined his cock there, facefucking his baby brother and using his throat until Sora was moaning and sucking him until he came.

Sora had recovered enough to be distressed, his body and mind hot and dazed as he cried and pushed away from the fingers invading his throat, not even aware of who he was calling out for over the wet sounds of his brother in his mouth. Ventus soothed him, pulling his hand away from his lips to pet his hair. “It’s okay, Sora, you’re okay, I’m right here. It’s almost over.” Ven smiled at him as he cried, both of them weeping as Ventus bent nearly in half to kiss Sora again as he finally came, shuddering and groaning as he spurted white over his brothers tummy and chin, continuing through the aftershocks and the last few pumps. 

Heavy pants filled the room, Ventus blinking away his tears as he slumped onto the bed next to a softly weeping Sora, pulling his naked brother close to stroke his back and cuddle him as he comforted him with a shaky voice. “Hey! Sweetie, you did it. You did so good, okay? I’m so proud of you. And it didn’t hurt, did it?” Sora fisted his hands into Ventus’s shirt even as he cried, shaking his head and burying his face into Ven’s arm. He was so tired, still sensitive and he wanted his brother to hug him and hide him as he whispered snottily into the shirt. “Ven, that was scary.” 

Sora hiccuped, hiding his face as he let Ventus gather him closer, ignoring the way it made the cum on Sora’s chest smear on his clothes. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do it again until you’re older, yeah? You did so good. Let’s get you cleaned and dressed and then we can go to sleep. We can have pancakes in the morning as a reward. Does that sound nice?” Sora nodded, sniffling the last of his tears away as he looked down at himself and the cum on him. He wiped at his chin, scrunching his face up at the sticky stuff when he realized how much was on him. “Ven, what is this?” Ven giggled, wiping at Sora’s chest with his shirt and taking his fingers to lick them clean, watching Sora blush as he sucked on his baby brother's fingers. Ven drew off them and licked his lips, his own face ruddy as he squeezed Sora’s hand. “It’s what came out of me earlier. When you’re older you’ll do the same thing. It.. it means you felt really good.” Sora glanced down, suddenly seeing Ventus’s.. thing… and how big it was compared to his. “You mean. You mean that you felt really good just now?” Sora squirmed as he spoke, suddenly embarrassed. Ven made him feel so little.. “Yeah, I did. Because you helped me, see?” Sora frowned. “Oh. But I didn’t do anything except kiss you?” Ven laughed. “Well, it’s cause you were so pretty.”

Sora stared at Ven in disbelief. “You think I’m pretty?” His tummy twisted in a weird way, like when his friend Riku would tease him and say that Sora only liked Kairi because he had a crush on her and not just because she was nice and fun to play with. Embarrassed, Sora hid his face in his hands and suddenly realized that he was still naked and how much Ven was touching him. He’d never been embarrassed about it before but now it felt strange, after Ven had put his mouth on his peepee and told him he was pretty. 

Ventus kissed the top of Sora’s head before getting up to grab a cloth, returning to gently turn Sora over and rub it over his chest, careful to avoid getting the band-aids wet. He ignored the way that Sora squirmed under his touch to fetch clean clothes, pulling a new shirt on and helping Sora into his own before finally shutting the lights off and climbing into bed. 

“You want to sleep in here tonight, Sora?” He patted the spot next to him, smiling in the dark at the faint outline of Sora’s brown head of spikes. Sora scooched up and nodded, snuggling close and breathing in the smell of his big brother- grass from mowing the lawn, coffee from his barista job, and the spicy smell of his deodorant. He drifted off while Ven rubbed his back, pressing a last kiss to his forehead before he too settled down to sleep.


End file.
